Sleepless in Ninjago City
by onerepubliccity1
Summary: A group of young kids that live in Ninjago City try to make sense of the "supernatural" events around Ninjago. Takes place while the Ninja are gone, from episode 20 and onward. OC's needed for the characters! Enjoy!
1. Authors note and OC Info!

**So... This is a story that requires a few OC characters so send them in if you are at all interested. The main plot of the story takes place from ninjago season 2 episode 20 and onwards. You might wan't to check these latest episodes out on YouTube at NinjagoHD's channel. The story involves 4 friends from ninjago city that try to make sense of the "supernatural" incedent's in the city. This leads them on a journey to the ends of Ninjago, and inside themselves. As an example of the kind of OC info I need; here is my character who is one of the 4. Three submissions will be chosen for the story. Example Time!**

**Name: Julius**

**Age: 15 **

**Element: Light**

**Talent: Strategy**

**Weapon: Staff**

**Vehicle: Helicopter**

**Spirit animal: Sun weasel. Yeah.**

**Spinjitsu: orangish yellow**

**Color: Yellow**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: brownish blond**

**Attitude: Get the job done. Also has a talent for sarcasm.**

**Additional info: Avoid's talking about parents at all costs and was raised in the badlands of Ninjago. Has experience fighting corrupt lawmakers as a pick-pocket in the badland's city of Bela Hual. He also wears a trusty bandanna almost everywhere. Yay!**

**I hope to get some awesome submissions from you guys! Thanks!**


	2. Prolouge

Hi Hi Hi.

From Evernote: Prolouge

**So... Just for you guys. I'm going to put out an early prologue for the story! Here is the full prologue!**

**Enjoy!**

The deck of the bounty was empty. Empty pizza boxes lay around along with scattered weaponry, nuts and bolts and the occasional broken

lightbulb. The ship that housed the ninja and their companions was docked on a far away shore, in a land that no sane man would travel to

knowingly. But then again no one really knew about the island. Down the hall from the meeting room, a small TV was broadcasting the Ninjago

news.

"After the earthquakes that threatened all of Ninjago city three weeks ago. The Ninja left for the lost half of Ninjago after they had evacuated

citizens from Ninjago city about two weeks ago. They have not been heard from since. And everybody want's to know, where are the Ninja? And

who will help us while the Ninja are gone? Is the rumor that new Ninja have been seen in Ninjago true? Thanks for tuning in this has been NNB

TV. Sensei Wu sat at the TV scowling while looking at blurry photos of a yellow ninja giving orders to a group of multicolored Ninja.

"So... The second half of the prophecy has gone into effect. And with time already running out, everything relies on these new Ninja. I bid them

good luck." The old master turned off the TV and walked out.

"And so it begins."

**Thanks for your OC submits. I really appreciate any Reviews or Ratings! Bye!**


	3. Authors Anouncment! (misspelled! XD)

**Hey Guys! This is going to be an awesome story! Thanks for all your submits! I will begin the story tomorrow so those interested in adding an OC better act quickly! Just wanted to check in! R & R always appreciated. And of course you should comment and check out other readers OC's! Enjoy**

**- OneRepublicCity1**

**P.s I think that it's hilarious that with the current OC submissions Julian would be the only boy. Hah! That's gonna provide some serious comedy! And remember! Anything you want to see in the story you can message me about!**


	4. Julius

**So… Hello Guys! Ive decided that since I already have my OC picked out, I'm going to start the private chapters. I wan't to do them in a third person kind of view, while the full story will have the characters in a first person view. So without further Ado: Meet Julius.**

Imagine standing in a desert. Not like the few inches of sand in your backyard, the sand as far as you can see type thing. Now imagine that

you were standing in the middle of the desert, in a sandstorm, with a ripped shirt. And standing all around you are really scary people made of

sand. You just stepped into the feet of Julius Lemon, Detective, private eye, bandit, and dude who is about to be eaten by sand. Quite an

impressive record huh?

"We found you Lemon." The demons whispered in a kid of hymn.

"You have none to protect you, none to defend you, you are lost, hungry, tired and unloved. Now die!"

The beasts reached out for him, he dodged to the right and was attacked by a female one. He fell to the ground in pain, and that's when he was

swallowed by the ocean of sand.

Julius awoke screaming, "I'm sitting up in my bed at the Ninjago City Bed and Breakfast, not in an ocean of sand surrounded by demon

sand chicks." he reassured himself. "not much of a better situation" he said sarcastically. He woke up put on his shirt and headed downstairs for

breakfast at the inn's breakfast area. He got some corn-flakes and went back upstairs to eat in peace. Usually a kid couldn't just waltz on in to a

hotel and by a one person room. But Julius was tall for his age and had a fake ID, the makings of mischief. But was it really mischief? He had

just come to seek safety from the sand that had been with him since the beginning of his 7 month journey across the Badlands of Ninjago.

Safety from the wild? This _was_ the wild, just, instead of trees there were buildings. Lots and Lots of buildings. Julius grabbed his wallet,

bandanna, extra clothes, and fake ID, stuffing them into a backpack. He grabbed the key from the counter and left the room. He deposited the

key at the front desk, and left the Inn. It was time to make sense of the urban jungle.

**SO… YAY julian chapter up! Mysterious, mischievous tall guy with fake ID = AWESOME. Thank you guys so much for your support! Its crazy how much self-esteem you can get from an old computer, the internet and an Idea. Keep the OC's coming! Feel free to R&R, tomorrow is the due date for OC's and always remember that you are not in a sand sea surrounded by sand demon chicks! Bye!**

**P.S the real chapters will be much longer than this, the character chapters will just be for getting to know the character.**


	5. Authors Anouncment 2! (misspelled! XD)

**So... It's been a pretty big fanfic day for me. And I got way more submits than I thought I would get. And seriously they are all wonderful ideas. So I've decided that I will add other OC submits in all sorts of ways as characters from across the Ninjago world. I have already picked the most likely ninja to be the main team, but there is always room for more ideas. And also here are some likely nominees for main Ninja:**

**From: actiongirl101**

Name: Axela

Age: 16

Element: nature

Talent: tracking

Weapon: fans with razor sharp edges that could slice through the stone army.

Vehicle: A horse that she can call on command

Spirit animal: orange fox

Spinjitsu: orange/silver

Color: orange

Gender: female

Hair: blond with red streaks

Attitude: She's a lot like Kai, but she thinks things through, can't express her feelings very well, refuses to cry, but is still a hothead. Has another talent for stealth.

Extra: She doesn't know her real last name, lived with a foster family with the last name Starter. Ran away from them at the age of 14 after the devourer was defeated, lived in the forest and can control nature now. Doesn't know anything about her past passed 5 yrs old. She doesn't open up that much because her foster family treated her like dirt and she had to Toughen up quick, and learn to fully trust no one because her heart and trust is always shattered at the end. Has nightmares about her past, but can't remember what the nightmare was like afterwards. Trained in the forest to control nature and work with razor sharp fans she found for 2years. Sometimes acts on instincts. No she is not a nindroid. After her nightmares she likes to go outside and watch the stars. Government targets her for unknown reasons. Normally has to steal food.(not the reason the government is after her) She normally wears a orange t-shirt with a orange jacket zipped up partway, jeans, and orange hightops, has red hair and (strangely) orange eyes. Likes to keep her hair in a high pony tail.

**From: karseth**

Name: Luna

Age: 14

Element: Air

Personality: She is a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, but she has the personality of a great leader. She has issues with trusting people, because she is scared of being let down or rejected. She is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She loves to draw, paint and sketch. She cares a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in her backyard.

Talent(s): Speed, accuracy, animal whispering and to not freak out under pressure.

Weapon: bow that shoots arrows able to strike as fast as the breeze.

Vehicle: A glider

Spirit animal: The Peregrine Falcon – the fastest member of the animal kingdom

Spinjitsu: Her Spinjitsu has a blueish grey colour.

Colour: Grey/Silver

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has dark brown hair down to her mid-back. She has dark blue eyes and tan skin.

Attitude: She tries to squeeze everything out of every moment and likes to cheer up people. She looks like a kind person, but she can be really harsh when someone messes with her or her friends. She regrets quickly and apologizes, because she hates her anger.

Additional info: When people play with her feelings, she may get extremely angry and her powers will increase drastically. She hates to talk about her parents (Eva and Noah), because she finds them very embarrassing. They're both teachers and homeschooled her. She has a fear of clowns and avoids circuses. She may have a crush on Julius, but she hides her emotions.

**From: Janinaharm**

Name: Luxa

Age: 15

Element: Moon

Talent: Bad Cop

Weapon: Blades shaped like a Moon

Vehicle: Blade Cycle

Spirit animal: Black Cat

Spinjitsu: Dark Blue

Color: Dark blue

Gender: Female

Hair: Black with Blue Highlights

Attitude: Can keep a straight face all the Time

Additional info: She doesn't like it when people talk behind her back. Gets ticked off easily when you insult her Family. She is a good friend and she doesnt ask stupid questions.

**And as the surprise loyd-like character:**

**From: Iloveloyd11**

Name: Abbie

Gender: Female

Element: color

Appearance: ( when older )Brown hair with gold highlights at the bottom tips of it. Also has blue and green eyes.

Personality: Kind, Fun, Adventurous, Loves painting and exploring and talking to her friend cindy.

she can see ghost and loves fighting.

Suit color: Pink

Weapon: double daggers

Vehicle: Rainbow hovercraft

Spirit animal: Kitten named Mr. Mittens

**Of course many other Oc's will be coming to the story but the main team is right here! YAY. Also there was a mixup, Julian is 16, not 15 sorry bout' that. And Abbie will not be receiving a private chapter until later. The next private chap. Tomorrow!**

**Bye**


	6. Axela

**Yay! Private chapter number 2! Today's lucky Ninja is Axela the nature girl! So let's meet Axela!**

**6 months ago**

Axela hid in the thick brush. It was hard to hide herself while her reddish orange hair lit the forest up like a flame. But she wasn't going to let her prey get away from her. In a partially camouflaged outfit, jeans a tree green shirt with some grass on it, she felt like she always did while in the forest: Free. She looked upon the deer she was stalking prepared her fan and striked.

**Now**

Axela ducked behind the building on the crowded street corner. The police right behind her. There was no prey, no hunt, and definently no sense of being "free". The police were right behind her. She was the prey not the hunter. She turned another corner and two more police men ran up in front of her. She made a hard right across the street just missing a car.

"Got to hide got to hide" she whispered under her breath. She turned into a street and ran straight down the road. Dead end. She had run straight into a closed-in park. She began to panic, hypervena latino kicked in. She felt like she was hovering she looked down, and she was. Looking up, there was a teenage guy motioning for her to be silent and play along. He had her in the air by rope, he was also wearing a strange yellow bandanna. He pulled her to the rooftop of a building he was standing on.

"Follow me." He whispered. She followed him along the rooftop.

"Can you climb well?" He asked. She nodded back still kind of surprised. He motioned for her to follow and began to climb an office building. She followed, thinking of tree climbing in the forest. At the top they stopped he handed her some cold water from his backpack. She drank the water in a few gulps.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend" bandanna man said.

"You?" he asked.

"A lost wanderer" she answered. She could swear bandanna man smiled under his bandanna. He took the yellow cloth off and offered his hand.

"Welcome to the club, I'm Julian.

**YAY! A budding friendship! Or something more? Find out soon on sleepless in Ninjago City. (Or SINC, cool acronym huh.)**


	7. Luna

**HEY GUYS! SO… Sorry to keep you waiting so long! AHHHH Busy homework week for me. Anyway here is another private chapter to thank you for putting up with how long I've made you wait. Meet: LUNA!**

50 feet down, if she took one false move she would fall 50 feet straight down. Scary thought, but if you were as confident as Luna was in the air, it wouldn't even cross your mind. The thing that would scare you is the thought of coming down. Luna held the Ninjago record for speed gliding. A popular event throughout Ninjago, which meant that Luna was famous all over Ninjago. She had raced all over the continent, in the badlands, the tree horn forest, and she first flew while among the snowy peaks where she was born. Now she was in a place she had never been, she dreamt of the races held here among the skyscrapers: Ninjago City. She smiled to think that she had made it all the way here.

"The city where dreams are born" she whispered under her breath, her grandfather always said that. She smiled at the memory of her families cabin in the Ninjago mountain range. Distracted by the memory of her family, she didn't see the cloaked figure in the helicopter behind her. The figure grabbed a red dart and threw it right through the night air. Luna looked up, hearing a pop, a red dart had punctured her glider. She began the super-speed decent towards the city. The dart abruptly burst into a dark red flame, igniting her glider and sending her into a downwards spiral. She screamed looking back to find out who threw the dart. But there was only the night. She felt the ground coming toward her, and she fell into an oblivion.

**TOO SHORT! I know sorry but I have about seventeen hours of homework to do on this 50 page honors literature assignment YAY. *sobbing***

**Bye!**


	8. Luxa

**AHHHHHH. Im finally done with my paper, now I can get back to writing! Be expecting a lot of chapters soon. Anyway, last private chapter so. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for this one: I do not own Ninjago, if I did, this would be in the show. And I do not own james bond, Ninjago bank (llc) or really anything except an A+ average and my bedroom… Did I just say that?**

The Ninago bank loomed over the small girl. She had faced bigger threats in her life, but the idea of a bank heist still kinda shocked her. She had joined the red daggers for the money she needed to feed herself. She was about to get that money. "But at what cost?" she asked herself under a low breath. Something inside her wanted to find out, yet another part wanted to turn around and walk home. "You don't have a home", she reminded herself.

"At least, not here, not now." She turned around and walked towards the bank. She kept her left hand on the sheath of her crescent Khopesh, the weapon that she had found near the city of oroboris. She cursed herself for thinking of that, "stupid snakes," she whispered with hate, for they had taught her the way of the Khopesh and their sneaky techniques until she was kicked out by their idiotic new leader: Scales. At the steps of the banks front door, she gazed inside. Their was a guard posted inside and a james bond style laser light show across the floor. Piece of cake. The light show was either fake, or could be turned off by the guard at the post. Because how would he get out otherwise? She took a step back and looked up at the bank roof. Slightly under it was an air duct. Smiling she pulled out both of her Khopesh blades and stabbed them into the bank wall. Beginning to climb. Before the night was up, she would be eating like a king.


End file.
